The Murky Pond Of Seth Clearwater
by An Unknown Element
Summary: Seth is so underrated and he deserves a chance. Real summary inside. Rated M for later chapters. Chapter five added!
1. Preface Chapter 1

The Murky Pond of Seth Clearwater

Summary: Though twilight is a fiction al Story, the situations that it describes L's real. Me and my friend's identities will be protected but everything else will be preserved. The nicknames used to describe our personalities. This is one of a series of 3. Email me or review if you have any questions. Enjoy :)

A/N: I start this story in the tenth grade as Seth Clearwater. IDK if each chapter will be a year of school or if I will start a new fic. I do not own Twilight.

We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows, starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it's already begun". – Kingdom Hearts

Preface

Love seems to come in funny ways. Protecting the love of your life is the easiest thing in the world, but is it always right. As I watch the traitor hang, I hold my love. My brother and sister stand next to me, anger in their heart for the suffocating tramp. And as her eyes roll back, my brother stirs and she drops to her knees…

Sweet and Easy Beginnings

Attending Nearky High is an . . . "experience" every day. My "brother" and best friend, Jacob Black, is one of two reasons everyone at this school is still alive. The other is Allice Cullen, my "sister". How we became friends is still a mystery to me; the differences between us are astronomical, yet we can finish each other's sentences.

During sophomore year we only had two classes together, biology and marine science; unfortunately, today was the latter.

Using all of my strength to not gouge my eyes out, I hear nothing Miss Trelco says. Marine science is so easy and so boring. Why learn about fish you'll never see in your life; it's pointless. Really the only thing saving the teacher's life is Jake.

We've known each other as long as Allice has known Bella, since the sixth grade. Jake and I were brought together by the love for piano. He'd teach me a song, I'd play it better and life was simple. That was last year when life made since.


	2. Jake Is Special Ed

A/U: This is the newest chapter. Hope you like it. Reviews r awesome, wish I had some. Italics words what Seth is thinking to himself.

Jake Is Special… Ed

Allice, Bella, Jake, and I weren't ever apart starting the 10th grade. People would ask why we were friends and even we couldn't answer them. We know it was destiny for us to be together, and together we stay, forever. Or so we thought.

"Hi Jake", says Bella as she, Allice and I walk up to our hang out spot. "How did you do on your test?"

When you love someone, it's painfully obvious to everyone but that person. To Jake, Bella was that person.

"Ok I guess. I copied off Seth for most of it, so…"

Our conversations continue as normal until Bella shouts "guys, I'm moving".

_A drawback to having a dad in the military._ "When, why?" I ask.

"I don't know when, I hope after the Twilight movie comes out so I can go with you guys".

For the next few weeks, we spend even more time with each other. Not wasting one moment with Bells, well, except for Jake. _He's so distant lately, I'm starting to worry._

Finally, he lets us know what's wrong. "Ok. Guys don't laugh but… I can turn into an eagle".

_Pothead, but that would be so cool._

First to say anything is Bella, "very funny Jake, no one can do that".

"I can. I can also read minds".

Still skeptical, I ask "I'm thinking of 3 words", _Football, piano, and Zanarkand, _"what are they?"

He closes his eyes and I think he didn't hear me so I start to say something when he cuts me off, "can you please concentrate on the words? Please?"

"Sorry", and with that, I think of nothing but my 3 words.

The minutes are like hours as they pass by. After what seems like an eternity, Jake asks, "Football, piano, and…Zanarkand?"

"Bells? He's right"

"Bella, Stop thinking OMG" Jake shouts after more painfully slow minutes pass.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Allice is sitting on her feet, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Are you lying to us?"

We all turn to look at her, then at Jake. His response scares me, "ask Seth".

Now everyone is staring at me as I sit in confusion. "How should I know, I haven't seen it".

"Because you and me are more similar than you think. My animal is an eagle, yours is whatever animal you've been dreaming about. You can do everything I can".

_Right, crazy. _"Prove it".

How am **I **supposed to prove that **you** can do special stuff? You have to believe that you can, then do it".

It pains me to admit that he's right. I sit in silence for what seems like an eternity. It seems as though Jake is impatient with me since he is glaring at me. In my head, I hear nothing but my thoughts buzzing and then… a voice.

"May I come in?"

Aloud I ask, "Come in where?"

Bella and Allice stare at me with concern, "no one said anything". They still stare with doubtful eyes as we fade back to our thoughts.

A/U: Trippy right? I'm going to try and post at least on chapter a week. We'll see how that goes. It would make my day if I had some feedback though. Next chapter: Pussy Always Eats the Cock


	3. It Fell Out Her Butt

**A/N: sorry for waiting an eternity to write again. I was dilly-dallying and shilly-shallying. Jaja. Anyways, back to the story of my life.**

It Fell Out Her Butt

"Next time, don't ask out loud."

"Jake?"

Laughter is the only response. My head starts to hurt and I can feel myself getting hot.

As to not scare the girls, I continue in my head, "What The Fuck, get the hell out of my head."

That was when I first realized I could block him out of my head. It was instinctual; I wrapped my mind in a cocoon of metal and shot my fantasies at him. He recoiled from the images of him hovering about me withering in pain. He tried to escape and he succeeded, then I entered his and flooded him with detailed pictures of us grinding together, in my room, moaning. After about a minute of invasion I let up and freed him from the torture. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN."

**(Big shock, Seth like guys. Hehe.)**

The days seemed to fly by until the inevitable happened. Tears, whining, puffy eyes; all the effects of Bella's goodbye. The only thing we could laugh about was where she was moving, Washington.

Though we were all miserable, Allice took it the worst. For the next few weeks, she went through a major depression state. Holding her stomach like if she didn't, it would plummet to the ground out her butt. She was in her own universe where even her boyfriend, Embry, couldn't reach her.

I started riding with her to school with Allice everyday so she wasn't alone as much. It was the best I had, but still not enough. Eventually, she composed herself and was able to deal with the loss. Life turned back to as normal as it could be with our circumstances. That was when we found our "extended family".

**Once again sorry for my delay and my short chapters, will soon lengthen. The story gets better in January of '09 and this last chapter is in October-November of '08. I'll try and write again soon. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Language of Power

**Oh My Gosh, I****'****m back. No I didn****'****t die, hehe. Almost, but not quite. I still don****'****t own Twilight, nor do I own Eragon. Back to the story.**

Time line: Nov' '09

Launguage of Power

I sit, scrambling to keep up with Ms. KK, my biology teacher's, notes. When her lecture is over, we preform an osmosis lab (movment of water). During the experiment, Allice asks, "what kind of water is this?" comenting on the lack of clarity. "You can't even see through it."

Jake says, "It probably has too much salt in it", and that's when I first thought of it.

"Jake, go get another cup, I wanna try somethin." Curious to see what I'll do but not enough to intrude into my head, he brings me what I ask. I consentrate on the water in the cup separating from the salt and moving to the other cup. I speak an odd word that nags at my brain, "adurna". (If you're not able to transform into a tiger or eagle, saying this will do nothing) The water levitated out of the cup into the other, leaving only a bed of salt at the bottom. "Is that better Allice?" I ask with a smug grin.

Immediately, I'm bombarded with questions: "how did you do that?", "what did you say?" The one that sticks out most comes from Jacob, "when did you learn to use magic?"

"Is that what I did?"

"I've been trying since I told you guys I could change. That's two months now, and you do it by accident".

Maybe only tiger's can preform magic and not eagles. Stupid bird brains", I joke.

Befor he can reply, Allice pipes in, "you're a tiger? So am I, at least I think. What colr are you?"

"Orange, I'm a bangle, you?"

"White".

The coincidene that there were two tiger troubled Jake. It was written all over his face. Also concerning him was that I knew the Language of Power without being taught.

Though we are not wolves, we concidered ourselves a pack and always walked in hiarchy. Jake in middle with me to his right, Allice to his left. While walking down the hall in this manner, Allice told us she had a dream. She expressed that it was different from other dreams she had had and believed it was to happen.

"There were hundreds of wolves and about thirty or so tigers and eagles. Jake you were there to, above everyone as they all stared at you."

Jake's conclusion was there were more shape shifters around the world, how could there not be. However, why hadn't we seen them, why hadn't they contacted us?

As weeks past, Allice's dreams continued and mine had just begun. They provided insight on our situation, but also created more questions. We discovered that eagles were destined to lead the tigers and wolved in a war against and evil unknown. Tigers however were born with the powers of magic to asist their alpha in this quest. Wolves were more like pawns and were important, but felt as expendable.

Though birdbrain, as I regularly called him, could not controle his shifts yet, he did have other gifts. He could "intice" Allice and I into doing things unwillingly. He called it the Power of the Alpha; I called it jealocy of magic.

Nonetheless, I was good practice for him to hone his abilities while he was still "grounded". Though I wish he would change his methods around. Admiting to Allice I'm in love with her was not the highlight of my day, especially when Embry was there.

However, that's okay. For I've dreamed a marvolous dream. A grand surprise for my leader, one he'll never forfget.

**Well that****'****s the end of that chapter. Before I forget, shoutout to my favorite fanfiction author ****Rani Hindustani. ****Her work is amazing. Next chapter will get back to the preface and you****'****ll find out who dies. Dun dun dun.**


	5. Umbilical Noose

Umbilical Noose

Ah, idk why, but I started writing again and I love it. If you don't, ha-ha, you still read my story this far. So this actually goes back to the beginning in the forest, YEA. Now, back to my tale.

Though well aware of me attraction for him, Jake decided to set me up with his friend, Jane. Supposedly, I went to middle school with her but I couldn't remember. A turn out that was for the better.

Since I didn't remember her, Jake provided a description that enticed me, so I claimed her mine. **(Mistake #1)** At the time, I didn't have a cell phone, so I used Jacob's. Because I had never talked to her on the phone, I called her after about a week from my house. Her voice was enticing, yet shy. We would talk for hours upon end almost every day, and it was chocking me.

The love she said she had for me after only two weeks was disturbing as well as obsessive. When I could take no more, I enlisted the assistance of my cousins: Sue, Emily, Tanya, Irina. **(Remember, name I choose for people are based on personality) **They called her with threats of bodily harm, yet two seconds later, she calls me. Unable to escape her threshold, I confess I'm in love with another. Of course, she didn't believe me, but after many days of convincing, I was free. Or so I thought.

She gave birth in a forest, whilst Jake, Allice, and I helped as much as we could. She had said she was of wolf descent, so, intern, her baby was as well. **(Our babies grow like Renesme in case you're confused) ** A half-truth. I had dreamt of this day before. Her baby girl, Nimphadora Blackwater, would be a wolf. **(Last name due to her love of both Jake and I) **She was not. After slicing the umbilical cord with a claw, I tied it to a tree. As Jane recovered, I told my "siblings" of my dream. Jacob understood why the cord was on the tree and tied the lower half into a noose as I lifted Jane into the tree. When all was ready, I released her expecting her neck to snap, it didn't. **(Darn)** As I hold "my" new daughter in my arms, the liar hangs, suffocating be her own body. Jake shifts, and before I could stop him, Jane is lying on the forest floor. I question why he spared the deceiver and his response so low, mundies **(borrowed word from Mortal Instruments series meaning non-magical, which I don't own) **wouldn't be able to hear, "he comes for her."

**Dun dun dun. Jaja. Great place to stop, right? RXR please. ******


End file.
